<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow Rose by The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie (Socially_inept_bean)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012342">Yellow Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie'>The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie (Socially_inept_bean)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a bean, Not Beta Read, drabble?, never really understood what defines one of those</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/The_Toe_Beans_On_Pattons_Cat_Hoodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton and Logan got in a fight, and now Patton’s trying to make up.<br/>But he’s an anxious bean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in like 10 minutes and it’s my first fic in this fandom just go with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This flower represents intense betrayal, jealousy, and infidelity,” Logan stated idly, twirling the yellow rose between his fingers. He didn’t have to be looking at Patton to see his face crumble. He contemplated his next words carefully, not taking his eyes off the flower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, um. . .” Patton trailed off, and shifted his weigh between his feet awkwardly. Nervousness Figuratively radiated off him in waves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“However,” Logan eventually continued with a low sigh, “it also represents undying love and apology.” He brought up his other hand to feel the petals. He’d already forgiven Patton for what he said. He was an emotional side, the core of a lot of Thomas’ feelings, it only made sense. However he suspected it would not be best to bring that up in this situation, as it would make himself seem less emotional, and in this case that was, unfortunately, less than ideal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally looked up, handing the flower back to Patton. “I understand why you said those things, and I am also sorry for what I myself said. Apology accepted, and returned. Although emotions are not my figurative strong suit, I do in fact feel them, and that does not give me an excuse to say harmful things.” The heart smiled sadly, setting the rose on the table, and walking around it to sit next to Logan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe not an excuse, but an explanation?” Patton offered. Logan tilted his head curiously, and he went on. “You don’t really understand emotions in an. . . </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">emotional</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> way. You understand them in a logical way, it makes sense. So maybe that’s why you get confused by certain emotions, and. . . lash out in frustration?” Logan sighed, looking down at his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose that makes sense,” he accepted reluctantly. He </span>
  <span class="s2">was</span>
  <span class="s1"> known to have a temper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and apology accepted.” Logan felt a smile tug at his lips, and Patton quickly dived in to press a light kiss the the corner of his mouth. “Love you, Lo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is literally the shortest thing I’ve ever written and posted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>